


Rolling in the Quiet

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Jax and Len bonding, Jax learning about Len, M/M, Secretive Leonard Snart, Set somewhere in season 1 probably, Snark, mission, so pretty much normal Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Rolling his eyes, Jax let out another snort before turning his head away from the man and towards the crowd, “Yeah, knew that already ma– wait, what?” pausing, he snapped his head back around to peer at Len in disbelief as his jaw dropped open.
Relationships: Background Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Rolling in the Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of old work.

* * *

Len couldn’t help it as his lips curled back into a sneer, his eyes flicking around the room as he leaned back into the dark corner he’d sequestered himself too the moment the team had arrived. Narrowing his eyes, he scanned the room once again, huffing lightly through his nose. The mark the team needed to continue with their mission was still busy being chatted up by some random redhead and her partner, and still nowhere near where they needed Mister Franks to be so that Sara could intercept him.

“You could try and blend in a lil’ better than broodin’ in the corner like a drama queen.”

Tensing at the voice sounding far closer than it should be, Len turned to cut his eyes over towards Jax, who was sliding up to lean against the wall on Len’s left.

“Please,” Len drawled, rolling his eyes at the younger man before turning back to watching the crowd, waiting for the moment his part of the plan was to come into play. “Don’t try to make me  _ socialize _ ,” he continued on as he shifted his weight from his left foot to his right as he brought his arms up to cross over his chest.

Snorting the younger man gave Len a small shake of his head, “I doubt anyone can make you do somethin’ you don’t wanna do,” Jax muttered as he unconsciously mirrored Len’s posture by crossing his arms, though it tugged at his suit jacket.

Curling his lips up into a smirk, Len flicked his eyes over the youngest member of his team before twisting his body to angle towards Jax. “Unless you’re my sister, my partner or my lover, then no there isn’t a very high chance of you getting me to do anything, unless I want too.”

Rolling his eyes, Jax let out another snort before turning his head away from the man and towards the crowd, “Yeah, knew that already ma– wait, what?” pausing, he snapped his head back around to peer at Len in disbelief as his jaw dropped open. He stayed that way for a long moment before he began to open and close his mouth, as if he didn’t know how to respond to Len’s statement. Finally though, he seemed to find his voice as he asked, “What do you mean lover? Are you dating someone?”

Len’s eyes went flat as he watched the younger man’s own light up with curiosity and wonderment. Sneering slightly, Len turned back towards the crowd, inwardly sighing in relief as he watched Sara slide up to an alone Mister Franks. “Not that it’s really any of your business,” Len started as he began to straighten up from his slight slouch.

Lifting his hands, Len smoothed them down his chest, getting rid of any wrinkle that may have appeared as he tilted his head in thought before his lips quirked up into an amused looking smirk, “He’s a rather dashing young man, my Scarlett.” With that, Len strode off leaving Jax alone in his corner, pondering the crumbs Len had inadvertently revealed about himself.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
